I Could Fall in Love
by Raven the Evil Senshi
Summary: "Why did I have to fall in love with my teacher’s son?" *yaoi warning* Fukuhara has a chance to reveal his feelings to Ryo Hazuki. However, will he take the chance, or will he screw things up even more?


**Author's note:** Hello all! :) Here's that Shenmue story I kept saying I would come out with. This is slash/yaoi, whatever you want to call it. If you haven't played the first game, this does contain spoilers to the ending. Also, the timeline is around the middle of the game. It's rated PG-13 for language and sexual references. I hope you like it! Please read and review. Love it? Hate it? Have some different ideas? Please don't hesitate to tell me! Sometimes reviewing on the site can be uncomfortable. Don't hesitate to email me your comments/suggestions. If you want to send me some nasty flames please at least use proper grammar. Oh, and for anyone that has been reading 'Serpent's Blood', the next two chapters are coming out. Stay tuned for them! Bold and Italics stand for song lyrics, just plain Italics for thoughts/flash backs.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shenmue. The characters here are not mine, and I'm not making any money off of this story. I also don't own the song "I Could Fall in Love." That is owned by Selena and her family.

_**I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay  
'Cause I could take you in my arms  
And never let go**_

Ryo was home late again. Even though my bedroom isn't very close to the door, I can still hear it. The house is practically paper-thin and you can hear everything that's going on. I'm surprised poor Ine-san wasn't disturbed by his entrance. I know she's not happy about him coming home late, since I've heard them spoke on more than one occasion.

A sigh made it's way through my room. I know it had to be Ryo-san.

How would I know? He's the only one that's up this late at night. Well, except for me. I'm always up, hoping that Ryo comes home in one piece. After all, it is my duty to make sure that Ine-san doesn't get too worried about him. I consider myself the man of the house now, since Ryo is never around anymore. Oh why did this have to happen to me?

Why did I have to fall in love with my teacher's son?

Sure he's dead now, but I've been falling for Ryo Hazuki since the day I turned 24[1]. I think I might have always loved Ryo, but it wasn't until then I realized what I was doing. Sensei was always so good to me, I was very grateful that he took me in. Okaasan[2]and Otoosan wanted me to study, and become a scholar. No, of course I, Masayuki Fukuhara, would never settle for a life like that. I always wanted to become a martial arts student, and maybe run a Dojo one day!

But of course, what child doesn't dream that? My Chichi took me to many places and they never really accepted me. I was always too slow, too stupid, too whatever. It wasn't until Otoosan took me to Hazuki-sensei that I was able to study martial arts. He took me in, saying I did have very good potential. When he told me that, I was absolutely bursting to the seams! No one had said anything like that to me that before, so I was immediately sent here to study.

However, the best part would come even later. I found out that Hazuki-sensei had a son! Sure he was younger than me, but I didn't care. I never had a sibling before! To an overactive fifteen year old, this was the best thing ever. Sure he was only seven[2] but that was fine. At least I would have someone to play with once he got a little bit bigger. Not only would he play with me, but he would also study with me! Oh you wouldn't believe how wonderful that felt.

With leaving my old family, I had acquired a new one. Ine-san was the housekeeper, and she was ever so nice to me in the beginning. I think it's because I did more around the house than Ryo did. Life was wonderful, I was learning a lot with Hazuki-sensei and he said I was getting better as the days went on. As a reward, he would let me into the town and go to the arcade with Ryo. Those days were bliss.

Hearing another sigh from Ryo's direction, I decided to check it out. Shaking my head out of my thoughts I slowly stood up and padded softly towards Ryo's room.

_**I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you**_

For some reason, walking about 5 feet to Ryo's room seemed much farther than that. I would stop occasionally, listening to the very familiar sounds emitting his space. I assumed he wasn't asleep, since his lamp cast a light glow through the crack of his door. I don't know why I was so nervous; it didn't seem to make any sense at all. This vaguely reminded me of the day I told Hazuki-sensei I was in love.

_Hazuki-sensei and I were still outside, gazing up at the stars. I was two days shy of my 24th birthday and I had been looking forward to it. Why? I don't know. It just seemed the older I got, the more wiser I felt. Ryo was almost 16 and he was looking more like his father. However, something felt very off color when I thought of him. My chest would tighten and my heartbeats would pick up. Sometimes I felt blood racing to my cheeks. What was this?_

I was always able to talk with my former teacher. So maybe I should ask him about this? He was always so wise and knowing he had an answer to every problem in the book. Could he help me out now?

"Hazuki-sensei," I looked over at him. The streetlights were finally turning on, but it was hard to make his face out. He glanced at me, his usual stoic self. "What's it like to be in love?"

My question was stupid, I know, but I just had to ask. He never got mad at me, but always turned my questions into some sort of lesson. He chuckled softly at me, and smiled slightly. Good, maybe it didn't feel like my question was a dumb one.

"Why do you ask, Fuku-san?" Sensei always treated me with the up most respect. Biting my lip, I looked up at him. If there is only one thing I was meant to learn from him, was to look at people in the eye. Especially enemies you might be fighting, which I will never. That was always Ryo's job.

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders, trying not to stutter. "Whenever I'm around this person, I get all flustered. I seem to loose my ability to speak and I blush like crazy. What's wrong with me, Hazuki-sensei?"

Giving me a knowing smile, he answered my question. "Yes, you are in love, Fuku-san." However, he never seemed to ask me whom it was I loved. Oh well, I guess it was a good thing, since I really didn't want him to know it was Ryo. Not only is Ryo his son, but he's very underage. Well, at that time he was.

Leaving the past behind me, I found myself at Ryo's door. I could hear him shifting around in his bed. I wanted so badly to hold him in my arms, and tell him everything would be all right. Nothing was all right anymore. Not at the Hazuki house. Not since that evil man, Lan Di, killed my Sensei.

Ryo had changed, I feared for the worst. He never was home anymore, telling Ine and I he was looking for a job. Why would he leave at eight and return around eleven? Nozomi calls all the time now, but Ryo is never around. What is he doing? Why does Nozomi always cry? I wish I knew.

Knocking softly on his door, not to wake Ine-san, I waited for an answer. "Ryo-san it's me Fukuhara. Please open up."

_**I could only wonder how  
Touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow would you want me still?  
So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know  
**_

Ryo didn't answer the door right away. He was never one for punctuality. He always was late, especially when it came to me. I always seemed to get pushed around whenever I asked about his whereabouts. I frowned slightly, thinking about that. Maybe it was time for me to start pushing the hard questions on Ryo. Just as I was about to knock again, Ryo opened the door. 

"Ryo-san." I immediately dropped my frown. Ryo seemed so tired, so worn out. What was he doing all day that caused him to look like this? Lately, dark circles made a permanent residence underneath his eyes. Would it be my place to ask him about it? As his older "brother" I need to.

"Fuku-san." He sighed my name. I tried not to shiver, since it sounded so sexy. I could get used to him saying my name like that in the morning. "What do you want?"

"I'm worried, Ryo-san." I don't understand why we still are so formal with each other[3]. "I'm worried about what's going on. What are you doing, Ryo-san?" I bit my lip, trying not to hug him. Of course I know Ryo would never answer me honestly, but it never hurt to try.

"Nothing Fuku-san." He sighed again, which I've told him time and time he needs to stop. "Go get some sleep." I was not going to settle for his answer. I was older than him and I needed-no- _had_ to know what was going on.

"No, Ryo-san." I tried my hardest to keep a stern face on. "I have to know what you are doing."

"Fuku-san, must we do this now?" Ryo's eyes were so hard to read. Damn it, why couldn't he be more like his mother? Maybe he was, and I just didn't know it. Not able to look at him, I shifted my gaze to my feet.

"I'm worried, Ryo," This time I did not call him Ryo-san. "You're out so late and you are pushing away your friends. Did you know Nozomi-san had called you this week? You know, from what I hear, she's been crying a lot." I didn't continue. Taking a risk, I decided to look back up at Ryo.

"Fukuhara," Ryo whispered my name so softly I barely heard it. He's called me Fuku-san for so long, I was afraid he forgotten my name. "I'm telling you, I'm all right."

"No you're not, Ryo Hazuki." I tried to search his eyes, but of course, he kept up his stoic barrier. "You've changed so much, I don't think I know you anymore." It took every ounce of willpower I had not to go ahead and spill my guts. Oh God, Ryo, will you just open your eyes?!

"Masayuki Fukuhara," I winced, since he never used my full name before. "I'm **fine**. Stop worrying about me and go to bed." I wasn't going to settle for that answer. Sticking my foot in his door, I prevented him from closing it.

"I said no." I dropped my voice to the deadliest whisper. "You're only hurting your friends. Please talk to me before you hurt yourself." Maybe Ryo was trying to kill himself? Oh please God, don't let this be true. This would explain his behavior completely. I've read about these things before. Like how the person completely shuts himself away from his friends and family so he doesn't hurt them too much. I would pray to every ancestor I could think of to prevent it. _Ryo, don't do it…_

"Kill myself?" Disbelief was written clearly on his face. "Fukuhara, you really think I'm going to kill myself?" OK, so maybe my assumption was off. Just a little. I never was the brightest crayon in the box. Or so my Okaasan said.

"I don't know, Ryo-san. I don't know what to believe anymore." I sighed out of defeat. "First Hazuki-sensei and now you. Ryo, please understand where I'm coming from." After my speech, I slowly turned away from Ryo. To my surprise, he touched my shoulder. I turned around, and amazingly, he smiled at me.

"I'm fine, Fuku-san." We slowly went back to our formal status. "Really. Go to bed. We'll discuss this in the morning." As I made my way back to my room, something hit me. I had to tell Ryo how I felt. Maybe this would bring him back to the normal life we once had?

"Ryo-san," I gulped, trying not to stutter. "I have something I want to tell you."

_**I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
**_

Kami, I can't believe I just said that. Ryo didn't seem surprised, just tired. Well, he always looked tired nowadays. Eighteen-year-old boys shouldn't go through what Ryo has. I remember everything that went on the days following Sensei's burial.[3] The poor kid, anyone could tell that he was hurt by this.

__

"Ryo-san?" I knocked softly on his door the day we said goodbye to Hazuki-sensei. "It's time to go." His usually dark brown eyes held some kind of laughter to them. Not now, not anymore.

"I know Fuku-san," He replied. "I'll be there soon." When I left his room, I saw him suspiciously brush his eyes. I'm not terribly smart, but I figured out what was wrong. Ryo Hazuki had been crying.

"Fukuhara?" Gentle shaking brought my attention back to reality. Good thing too, since Ryo was lightly shaking me. Just the gentle touch of his fingertips sent chills running up my spine! Ryo, I wish I could tell you how I felt.

"Yes, Ryo-san?" I couldn't remember what I was going to say to Ryo. That's me for you. I have a one-track mind and I can easily forget things. That could be the reason for why I don't have too many friends.

"You wanted to say something to me?" Ryo's eyes never held any emotion, but I checked just in case. It really must have been late, since I could have sworn I saw a flicker of hope in his eyes. Ryo would never look at me that way. He would eventually marry Nozomi and I would get kicked out of the house. Wonderful future, no?

"Oh right," I blushed feeling really stupid at the moment. As I opened my mouth to say the words, nothing came out. To this day, I can't explain why I did it. I had my mouth hanging open like a fish but no sound emitted. Jeez, how embarrassing!

"It's nothing important, Ryo-san," Wow, were my feet interesting! "Nothing worth your time anyway." And with a mumble I added. "Nothing you would want to hear."

"Really, Fuku-san, you are a terrible liar," Yeah, Ryo was right about that. "You are like my brother. I would always make time for you. Always." In most movies I've seen, this is the part where the girl starts crying. Since I am not quite "macho man" I guess I would wear the figurative dress. Figures.

"I-I…" Damn it, I was stuttering! "…"

_**And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try to do what I should do  
But I could fall in love  
Fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you**_

I couldn't do this. I'm so damn selfish. Here I am so concerned with my own feelings I totally blow off Ryo. How was Ryo feeling? I didn't know since I haven't been paying attention. Poor Ryo, goodness I feel like such a bastard now.

"Fuku-san, are you feeling well?" Leave it to Ryo to bring me back to reality. I put on a fake smile, since I really didn't want Ryo to worry about me. It's bad enough Hazuki-sensei is dead and Ryo doesn't need anything else on his mind.

"Yeah I'm fine, Ryo-san," _If only you knew…_ "I'm still a little worried about your activities. Akemi-san says you've been talking with not nice people."

"Are you still seeing Akemi-san?" His voice held amusement. Great, let's laugh at Fukuhara. Yes, I had been seeing Akemi. But I haven't been with her romantically in months. I broke up with her, since I couldn't continue to lie to her. I just respected her to much to do something like that.

Well, that and she figured out I didn't really love her.

Akemi Sato was the first woman I was ever 'involved'[4] with. Of course Ryo never knew about it, but Ine did. I was out late one time and let's say I can't lie to Ine. Anyway, besides my mother and Ine, she is the only woman I could ever love. If I were to get married, Akemi would be the lucky girl. Unlucky, whichever way you picture it. She's the only other person who knows I have feelings for Ryo. The day she found it stands out so much in my mind.

__

It was one of those nasty, sticky summer days. That gross feeling that washes over you and no matter how many showers you take, you still stink. Fall was coming up, but it sure didn't feel like it. I was at Akemi's apartment doing, if I think about it I blush. I always called her when I was feeling down, or I really wanted Ryo badly. Akemi was always there to help me out when I needed it the most. I know she really cared about me since she had told me many times.

Anytime we, you know, I would always picture Ryo. This time, however, I was unable to. I felt so horrible since I was only using poor Akemi to help fulfill my fantasies. Kami, I sound like a damned hentai! She's so sweet, and I do love her, just not the way I love Ryo. In the middle of kissing her, I pulled away.

"Fuku-san?" Akemi quietly spoke, as I found my shoes. "What's wrong?" She faced me and I turned away. She smiled that knowing smile of hers. "You love another, don't you?"

"Yes," I admitted sheepishly. "But I love you also."

"It's Ryo, isn't it?" Akemi was good at reading people; too bad I'm not. Not wanting to answer, I didn't say anything. I would be mortified if anyone found out about it. That's the last thing I wanted Hazuki-sensei to find out about.

"I'm sorry," I looked at her, hoping I didn't hurt her too much. Great, I am an idiot.

"I don't blame you, Fuku-san," Akemi smiled at me. "He is rather cute." Akemi really does make me blush. Kissing her softly, I made my way to the door. "I've seen the signs. Whenever you talk about him, your eyes seem to sparkle. I was able to get you to do that a couple of times." I'm glad she wasn't too upset. She doesn't need me, she can have any other guy she wants.

"Fuku-san," Akemi met me at the door. "If you ever want to talk, or this thing with Ryo doesn't work out, I'm here. Please don't forget." I promised her I would still visit her in the bar everyday. Kissing her one last time, I went back to the Hazuki Dojo.

"No." I answered quietly. "We broke up a while ago." As I looked at Ryo's eyes, I could have sworn a saw yet _another_ kind of emotion. Happiness? Greed? Hunger? No, wait that's not an emotion. I can't tell these things. That shows you how good I am at reading other people's emotions. Hell, I don't even know what they all _are_. Too bad Akemi wasn't here.

"Oh." Ryo was never a conversationalist. Minutes ticked by, since I could hear Ryo's watch. I shifted my weight rather uncomfortably. I hate awkward silence. So quiet, and I don't know what to say. Finally forming out the words I want to say, I inhaled slowly.

_**Siempre estoy soñada en ti  
(I'm always dreaming of you)  
Besandos mis labios, acariciando mi piel  
(Kissing my lips, caressing my skin)  
Abrazadome con ansias locas  
(Hugging me with crazy longing)  
Imaginado que me amos  
(Imaging that you love me)  
Cómo yo podia amar a ti  
(The way that I love you)**_

"I…" The words were not coming out. "I…I…hope you're making the right decision, Ryo." I did not want to say that. Damn, what the hell was wrong with me? Maybe Ryo would just see this conversation as a friendly one. Not one filled with guilt over not coming clean. Unrequited love really does suck.

"I hope so to, Fuku-san," He whispered. He shifted his weight before saying good night to me. It was already 12 am and I started to yawn. Even though I like to stay up and study, I was never a night owl. That was always Ryo's department.

"Good night, Ryo-san," I smiled at him after he went back to his room. _Sweet dreams, love…_ I waited outside Ryo's room, wanting to hear if he really did settle down. He must have fallen asleep rather quickly, since no noise emitted from his room. Oh well, maybe I should do the same.

No. I can't.

Even though my body craved sleep, my mind wasn't ready to call it a night. I felt miserable and I need something to help cheer me up. The only person I could think of was Akemi. I haven't seen her in a few days and we really needed to catch up. This was the perfect opportunity.

Picking up the receiver, I quickly dialed Bar Yokosuka. Hopefully she would be there, instead of with another man. Sure I highly respected Akemi, but she did have a reputation. Contrary to popular belief, I am not stupid. It rang a few times before Saijo was able to pick it up.

"Bar Yokosuka," He grunted. Really, Saijo, needed to work on his people skills.

"Saijo-san," I whispered, not wanting to wake Ine, or worse, Ryo. "Is Akemi-san there?" _I need you, Akemi, please be there…_

"Of course, Fuku-san," Saijo immediately recognized my voice. "I'll tell her you are coming, right? I do hope so, she seems rather sad without you."

"Really?" _and it's all your fault, Fukuhara, you baka!_ "I'll be down there as fast as I can." We hung up and I went back to my room. Sure I liked the training outfit I wore, but now I was going out. With a couple swift tugs, I slipped on a pair of jeans and a shirt. Tiptoeing ever so quietly, I made my way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

_Damn you, Ryo Hazuki!_ I am not a quiet person. So Ryo probably woke up to the sound of my movement. Turning around slowly and facing him, I cringed slightly. This was far worse than getting caught by Hazuki-sensei. At least he would make you feel guilty, instead of beating you up.

"Out. I can't sleep."_ Liar_ "I promised some friends of mine I would meet them at the bar. I won't be out long." Great, here it comes. Oh why, oh why couldn't I be more quiet!

"At midnight?" Ryo raised an eyebrow at me. I nodded my head yes and put on my shoes. As I was about to open the front door, Ryo caught my arm. Why did he have to be so nosy! I don't need anyone to look out for me. Unlike him, I am not reckless, and I know what I'm doing!

"You shouldn't go," Ryo said, looking at me. His eyes were so cold, so uncaring I wanted to cry. I hate this. Why, out of everybody in town, did I have to love _him_? It's not like he's a terrible guy or anything, he's just impossible to reach. I know this silly schoolgirl crush would never amount to anything. Why can't I be normal?

Instead of answering Ryo, I pushed by him and left the house. There was nothing he could do to stop me. Maybe this would teach him a lesson about not walking out on your friends and family. I hope that he is going through the pain I go through every time he leaves. Kami, please teach him a lesson that he'll never forget. A lesson about not pushing out the ones you love.

_**So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know  
**_

Dobuita's Red Light District was coming up fast. Everything else in the town was dead, except for this small strip. A person can find anything they want to, from drugs to prostitutes, to even gangs. I, unlike most of the drunken people here, was looking for a friend. A friend who I broke her heart by acting so selfishly, by not even really caring how she reacted to my news. I need to get wasted and I need Akemi by my side.

The famous Dobuita "entertainment strip" never seems to change. Same old, same old kind of places. I didn't pay too much attention to my surroundings, since I wanted to get to the Bar now. I just hope that she stays put and doesn't go running off with another man. Poor Akemi, I really want her to talk to me.

"Hello, Fuku-san," Akemi greeted when I finally made it. I apologized all over my self and she smiled. Handing me a drink, I proceeded to get thoroughly smashed. After the fifth drink, Akemi lead me to her room. Since my judgment was rather impaired, I followed her. I knew that I would regret my actions later in the morning.

All I could feel right now was Ryo touching me. Oh my, this was wonderful! I could hear him moaning my name as I pleasured him. Ryo, I just want to let you know how much I love you. Opening my eyes, I pulled back slightly and found my self staring into the eyes of-

…Akemi Sato.

"What's the matter, Fuku-san?" She purred. I had to get out of this situation. I should have listened to Ryo. Why did I call Akemi in the first place? I wanted to make Ryo jealous, but all I did was make him worry. I frowned when I got a good look at my watch. It was already 4 am. I needed to get back to the Hazuki residence now.

"I have to go, it's late." Finding my clothes in a crumpled heap at the end of the bed, I quickly put them on. I hope Ryo didn't bother to stay up and wait for me. Or even worse, I hope he didn't go tell Ine. Even though I am a grown man, I still live under the Hazuki roof. Whatever rules they have about coming home late, I always follow. I just hope that they didn't notice my disappearance.

"I'll see you tonight then?" Akemi kissed me as I headed out the door. I nodded yes and I ran up to the Hazuki house. As I was running, I felt a heavy weight settle on my chest. It wasn't from running, which I do regularly, and I am in very good shape. It was something else, like a feeling washed over me.

Guilt.

Here I am, after a liaison with Akemi, running back up to the house. I do not love Akemi, I love Ryo. So why was I with Akemi? I wanted to make Ryo jealous, I wanted him to feel what I have been feeling. So why did I suddenly want to cry? I thought this plan was the perfect one. I thought Ryo would wake up and realize how much he really does need me.

All I managed to accomplish, was to only hurt Akemi in the end. I really am a bastard.

Tears blinding my vision, I entered the Hazuki house. I passed by Ryo's room and silently opened the door. I pressed my lips against his forehead, as the tears I held back finally fell free. Damn it, I really hope I didn't wake him up. Ryo remained motionless and I know he's a deep sleeper. Taking one last glance at him, I went to his doorway.

"I love you Ryo-san," I whispered, brushing away my tears. "I'm so sorry."

_**I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you**_

When I got back to my room, I stopped crying. Crying was useless and I had to come up with some type of plan. I hope I didn't anger Hazuki-sensei's spirit. I pulled out my old photo album and glanced at the pictures. There were a ton of my parents, but I skimmed through them. The picture I wanted was only taken last year. When I found it, I pulled it out of the album.

It was one of Ryo, Hazuki-sensei, and me. 

I smiled when I saw that picture. It really did bring back many happy memories I had with him. Sure he was strict, but he did everything with a purpose. My arm was around Ryo and of course he wasn't smiling. When does he?

Now was the time to either act upon my feelings, or live in the shadows. Since I didn't want to disrespect Hazuki-sensei, I chose the life in the shadows. Everything would be uncomfortable if we did start a relationship. What would Ine think? No, I couldn't do this to him. Sure I really do want him as a lover, but I also have Akemi. I'm fine with just her. Ryo, I wish everything wasn't so damn complicated.

Realizing that it is around five in the morning, I needed some sleep. I did feel a bit better, after telling Ryo my feelings. Sure he wasn't awake, but I was able to get them off my chest. Maybe one day when everything settles back down, we could be lovers. Until then, I'm content watching him from afar.

After all, isn't that what big brothers are for?

Closing my eyes, I though about today's events. If anything good came out of it, I got back together with Akemi. Good thing too, since I needed someone other than Ryo to confide in. Now my life is slowly coming back to normal, minus poor Hazuki-sensei. Inhaling deeply, I drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, Fuku-san," Not bothering to wake up, I thought it was from a dream. This dream was very odd, since I felt a pressure on my lips. My eyes fluttered open and I found myself staring at the retreating form of Ryo.

I did not call out his name, nor did I try to attract his attention. I smiled to myself and I rolled over to my other side. Yes, Ryo did have the same feelings. He also felt that now was not the time for a relationship. Would we ever have one? Maybe. Now I could fall into a coma like sleep, knowing Ryo loves me.

_**I could fall in love  
I could fall in love  
With you…**_

  
  
  
  


Fin.

  
  
  
  
[1]According to the Prima strategy guide, they are eight years apart. This would make Ryo sixteen.   
  
  
[2]I decided to use Okaasan (mother) and Otoosan (father). Why? Not many people are familiar with Chichi (informal father) and Haha (informal mother). To prevent confusion, I used the ones most non-Japanese use.   
  
  
[3]Fuku-san said he was fifteen when Hazuki-sensei started to take care of him.   
  
  
[4]You use the -san after a name (i.e. Fuku-san) or after a last name. (i.e. Hazuki-san) It's only used if you're being very polite to someone or if it's someone older than you. (That's why he calls Saijo, Saijo-san and Akemi, Akeim-san.) Friends also use it, but if you're like brothers (i.e. Fukuhara and Ryo) then you can use -kun. That's a lot less formal, but they know each other and it's ok to use. How do I know all this? I am part Japanese. ^.^   
  
  
[5]'involved' means sexual relationship. I always pictured Fuku-san as not being that innocent. During the game, and in the guidebook, Fukuhara and Akemi both like each other. I always pictured them getting together. Since I do think they make a cute couple, I wrote their relationship in. 

**End Note:** I know the whole getting revenge thing didn't make too much sense. What I was trying to get at was Fukuhara is tired of Ryo walking out on him. He just wanted Ryo to get a taste of his own medicine. However, his plan backfired when he ended up sleeping with Akemi. I know, it's weird, but it makes perfect sense in my head. If you are having problems understanding it, please don't hesitate to ask me.


End file.
